Duele verte
by Shiro-Chappy
Summary: La vida juega vueltas muy crueles, a veces, tal vez lo mejor sea cerrar puertas y ventanas para disfrutar de un manjar prohibido... Es un pesimo sumary, pero porfavor lean ¡Lemon Ichiruki! Con mencion del ByaRen


**¡Hola! Bueno, primero q nada una disculpa a todos los q leen Contrato Nupcial y de casualidad se pasen por aqui n.n el siguiente capitulo planeo publicarlo a mas tardar el domingo proximo, asi que porfavor tengame un poco de paciencia un poco mas de la normal xD. Este es mi primer fic en la seccion M de fanfiction, en realidad no estaba muy segura si era rated M o T, espero haberle atinado... bueno ¡Ojala les guste!**

**Advertencia: Contiene toquecitos ByaRen, muy pocos realmente, pero si tienes algo contra esta preja o el yaoi, porfavor abstente de leerlo... o si lo quieres leer adelante n.n pero ya lo adverti.**

**Disclaimer: Ni Bleach ni la cancion me pertenecen. Bleach es propiedad de Tite Kubo (*-*) y la Cancion del canta-autor Ricardo Arjona (¡lo adoro!)**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Duele Verte**_

_**Ricardo Arjona**_

-Rukia, llegare tarde esta noche… ¿está bien? No me esperes despierta- no era necesario que me llamaras Renji, siempre llegas tarde, y jamás te espero despierta

-Claro Renji, no te preocupes

-Lo lamento, se que esta noche era especial

-No hay problema, se que tu trabajo es muy importante- ¿trabajo? ¡Ja! Como si realmente fuera cierto, aun no entiendo porque Renji y yo tenemos estas conversaciones por teléfono. El es mi mejor amigo y yo soy su mejor amiga, llevamos casi 10 años de casados y eso es de lo único que puedo estar segura, solo es mi mejor amigo…

_-Y ahora, a petición de un amante desesperado para su reina, la canción "Duele verte" del canta-autor Ricardo Arjona…_

_Duele verte con un tipo al que le faltan las ideas  
y le sobran argumentos  
duele verte anestesiada porque así se dio la cosa,  
porque así quiso tu suerte._

De un amante desesperado para su reina… ese imbécil de Ichigo. Debe estar furioso, después de todo le cancele nuestra cita de hoy para preparar la cena que comeré yo sola. Siempre me hace lo mismo, ese niñato idiota, se enfada, me cuelga el teléfono, no responde a mis llamadas, y en la noche me dedica una canción en nuestra estación de radio favorita… siempre con la misma dedicatoria "_de un amante desesperado para su reina_"…

_Mientras yo caliento el banco de suplentes  
con la camiseta puesta para incluirme en tu futuro.  
mientras yo te doy de día  
lo que él no cumple en las noches._

He conocido a Renji prácticamente desde siempre, el fue la única persona que me acepto por quien era, y no por el apellido que rezaba mi acta de nacimiento. Nii-sama solía decir que no era prudente pasar tanto tiempo a solas con un muchacho que no era de nuestra misma condición social, una sarta de estupideces para ser totalmente franca, pero los negocios de la familia de Renji crecieron con el tiempo… hasta llegar a ser socios de las empresas Kuchiki. En fin, Renji era mi mejor amigo, no importa que tanto dinero tenia… cuando éramos adolescentes, comenzaron a circular los rumores sobre el supuesto "romance" que había entre nosotros… otra sarta de estupideces, pero a Renji no parecía molestarle… cada vez que se lo preguntaba, siempre me respondía lo mismo

_-Solo ignóralos Rukia, tú y yo sabemos qué relación hay entre tú y yo, lo demás no importa_

Esa idea de Renji era realmente extraña, pero yo simplemente asentía a sus afirmaciones. Fueron muchos años así, muchos años preguntando sin obtener una respuesta satisfactoria cuando por fin lo supe… Renji mismo me lo dijo…

_-Estoy enamorado de tu hermano_

_-¿Es broma no? ¡Vamos Renji-cabezadepiña-kun! No me jodas así…_

_-No es broma Rukia, eres mi mejor amiga y ya no puedo con esto. Estoy enamorado de Byakuya Kuchiki…_

Sería una completa mentira decir que no me sorprendió desagradablemente, para ser sincera, en ese momento no supe cómo reaccionar… ¿Mi mejor amigo estaba enamorado de mi hermano? ¡Era imposible! ¿Y qué pensaría Nii-sama? ¿Me obligaría a dejar a Renji por esto? No me justifico, pero tenía 17 años… no supe que hacer. Fueron los peores dos meses de mi vida, no hable con Renji una sola vez hasta que lo volví a ver en una fiesta de alta sociedad. El no me busco, yo no lo busque. Recuerdo haberlo visto tan abatido, tan triste… simplemente no pude soportarlo. Al final de la noche éramos tan amigos como siempre, claro, con una pequeña diferencia… ahora podía hablar con él sobre cualquier chico que me gustase, había descubierto que teníamos los mismos gustos. Con muchísimos problemas, y recurriendo a métodos que jamás en mi vida quiero volver a recordar, descubrí que Nii-sama también estaba enamorado de Renji, por un glorioso momento, creí que todo iría en paz de ahora en adelante…

Pero las cosas se complicaron mucho en ese año, las empresas de nuestras familias comenzaron a tener problemas financieros, entonces, al padre de Renji se le ocurrió una idea loca, que parecía sacada de un libro medieval… un matrimonio arreglado. Renji y yo nos casamos el día 17 de julio del año en que cumplíamos 18 años… nunca me molesto, yo adoraba a Renji y sabia que él jamás me obligaría a hacer algo que no quisiese, aun ahora adoro a mi esposo, es el mejor hombre del mundo pero no pude evitar sentirme un poco… abandonada… entonces, como si de una bendición o una maldición se tratara, conocí a Ichigo Kurosaki.

_Aquí está tu clandestino  
pa' jugar al escondite como amante guerrillero  
pa' cubrirte tus carencias de ternura y desenfreno._

Ichigo era el hijo de la mejor amiga de mi hermana mayor, Hisana, quien murió hace algunos años. Era un tipo raro, con ese pelo color zanahoria que parecía recién teñido, pero sorprendentemente era natural. Nii-sama me comento que trabajaría con nosotros porque quería aprender el negocio y porque le debía un favor a su padre y había prometido ayudarle… dijo que entraría bajo mi cargo. Desde el primer momento supe que le odiaría de por vida, era un inmaduro, arrogante, creído, grosero, irrespetuoso… ¡Me volvía completamente loca! Nunca hizo algo que yo le pidiera sin echarme bronca, maldito desgraciado… pero poco a poco, tal vez con mucha ayuda de mis amigas, comencé a ver en el algo más que sus defectos… sus virtudes. Ichigo era realmente galante cuando quería serlo, amable, digno de confianza, responsable, divertido… creo que en toda mi vida, jamás me divertí tanto como lo hacía peleando con ese idiota cabeza de diente de león.

Estuvimos así un par de meses, coqueteándonos, peleándonos, sonriéndonos a escondidas… hasta que todo culmino. Se suponía que debíamos visitar a unos clientes en la ciudad de Paris, Renji no había podido acompañarme, estaba en la India. Después de la cena con el cliente, Ichigo me llevo a dar un paseo por los museos de Paris… ese estúpido, nunca entenderé como puede conocerme tanto en tan poco tiempo… al terminar de pasear, nos fuimos al hotel, no quería que se fuera… no aun, ya no recordaba lo que era que un hombre me tratara como él lo hacía, lo necesitaba.

Ni siquiera puedo recordar como comenzó todo, tal vez fue el vino, o aquel extraño platillo que comimos en la cena, pero cuando recupere la conciencia, Ichigo me besaba furiosamente mientras me recostaba en la enorme cama… su cama. Quise detenerle, trate… mentira, ni siquiera lo intente realmente. Simplemente le susurre cosas como "no es correcto" o "estoy casada Ichigo" mientras gemía a más no poder gracias a las hábiles caricias que me proporcionaban sus labios y sus manos. Me sedujo, y yo me deje seducir. No era la primera vez que tenía una relación íntima con alguien, pero si podría decir, que esa noche fue la primera vez que realmente hice el amor… Ichigo me trataba como si fuese de porcelana, el siempre es así durante nuestros encuentros; violento, apasionado, fogoso, posesivo… pero me trata con una ternura y cuidado que raya en la adoración… y yo simplemente no puedo resistirme.

Esa noche, hizo conmigo lo que le dio la gana. Beso, mordisqueo, lamio y sabrá dios que mas hizo con cada parte de mi cuerpo… quería dejarme totalmente en claro que era suya, que siempre lo había sido, no importa si la idea me gustara o no… pues me gustaba, y mucho. Cuando volvimos a casa, yo trate de alejarme, pero el siempre encontraba una razón para terminar juntos, solos, en una habitación donde nadie pudiera molestarnos… y entonces, yo caía de nuevo. La oficina, el elevador, la casa de sus padres, la de Nii-sama, mi propia recamara o la suya… no importaba donde, ese maldito pelinaranjo siempre lograba su cometido. Enloquecerme de placer.

_Aunque yo no esté en la foto de la sala de tus padres  
ni en el bautizo del sobrino.  
Y es que tú ahora tienes dos y a mí me dividen una.  
Cierra puertas y ventanas  
que el mismísimo cielo pondrá una sucursal  
en el séptimo piso a las once cincuenta.  
mientras duren los besos y permita el reloj. _

_Cierra puertas y ventanas que en noventa minutos  
habrá que compensar las caricias que caben en los huecos  
que dejan los encuentros furtivos y la soledad.  
Y es que tú ahora tienes dos, y a mí me dividen una._

Desde entonces, Ichigo se ha convertido en mi amante, mi confidente, la persona que mas me conoce en el mundo… y Renji lo sabe, yo se que lo sabe. Tal vez me comprenda, jamás me ha reclamado nada, tal vez entienda que yo también necesito esa clase de amor, de cariño, que él no puede ofrecerme… porque ya tiene a alguien más a quien dárselo.

-¿Soñando despierta de nuevo, enana?-abro los ojos, estática

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí Ichigo?-y lo veo, tiene esa estúpida sonrisa que tanto aborrezco en su rostro, se está burlando, burlándose de mi

-Vaya… ¿Así recibes a tus amigos? Siento tanta lastima por Renji, quien te tiene que aguantar todos los días por el resto de su vida…

-¿¡Que mierda quieres imbécil!?

-Vengarme por tu cancelación de hoy, Rukia- y sin más, siento como mis labios son capturados en un demandante beso. Las manos de Ichigo se cuelan por entre mis piernas, entrando bajo la tela de mi pequeño vestido negro… acariciando, pellizcando… haciéndome estremecer. Su boca se apodera de la mía sin contemplación alguna, cualquiera diría que quiere devorarme por completo, siento su lengua invadir mi cavidad, sin restricciones, como un invasor invisible con total desvergüenza para apoderarse completamente de ella. Comienzo a sentir como me guía lentamente, hacia la habitación… hacia mi habitación…

-¡Ichigo para!-pongo mis manos en su pecho, alejándolo, tratando de volver a tener el control de mi misma- ¡No podemos hacerlo!

-¡No me salgas con sandeces Rukia maldita sea!-se queja, como siempre, sacando a relucir su florido vocabulario- ¡No voy a detenerme!- antes de que pueda seguir insistiendo, ataca mi cuello como si fuese un lobo hambriento… y yo simplemente no puedo evitar dejar la resistencia a un lado para compensar sus atenciones con sonoros gemidos y suspiros que salen sin control de mis labios… de nuevo, se está saliendo con la suya, como siempre

_Puede ser que tu conciencia te castigue por las noches  
y te aliente en las mañanas.  
puede ser que un día de tantos nos quedemos sin futuro  
y tu sigas con tu teatro._

-¡No! Ichigo… hm… para… por favor…-le ruego, un ruego totalmente ficticio ¿Qué validez podrían tener mis ruegos si salen de mi boca acompañados de gemidos de placer? Claramente, noto como ese idiota me deja suavemente en la cama, mi cama, la cama que comparto con Renji todas las noches y únicamente para dormir. Renji no se merece lo que le hago, lo sé perfectamente, pero los besos de Ichigo, que actualmente bajan por mi escote sin detenerse siquiera a respirar, me impiden completamente pensar en algo que no sea él y lo que me está haciendo. Puedo sentir claramente como abre con violencia mi vestido, arrancando varios botones a su paso, pero él no le da importancia alguna. Inmediatamente, siento como toma posesión de uno de mis pechos con su mano, mientras con la boca comienza a morder el otro, se siente tan bien… gimo, grito, susurro, suspiro, para él y solo para él. Podría apostar sin temor a equivocarme que el maldito esta sonriendo contra mi piel, burlándose de mí

-¿Qué me decías… acerca de parar, Rukia?-murmura burlonamente en mi oído, para después comenzar a morderlo, ocasionando en mi otro gemido

-Eres un maldito…-suelto sin más, me siento usada, débil, patética. Para Ichigo soy solo su amante, lo sé, un juego del que se cansara pronto, tal vez demasiado… eh aquí otra razón por la que cancele la cita de esta tarde, la razón por la cual he cancelado todas las citas con él desde hace al menos una semana… Ichigo ya no es para mí solo un amante- te odio… no sabes cuánto te odio, Kurosaki Ichigo

_Mientras tanto dame un beso atrincherado  
de esos que por ser culpables  
son como agua en el desierto.  
Tómame como al tequila,  
de un golpe y sin pensarlo.  
Que si alguien sale ganando eres tú, querida amiga  
aunque pienses lo contrario.  
Y es que tú ahora tienes dos y a mí me dividen una._

Su cuerpo se mueve hasta quedar completamente sobre el mío, sosteniéndome los brazos sobre la cabeza para inmovilizarme. Mis pechos, ya descubiertos y excitados por sus anteriores caricias se mueven de arriba hacia abajo al compas de mi agitada respiración, siento mi boca hinchada por sus besos, mi vestido está prácticamente a punto de caerse, tal vez se sostenga únicamente gracias a sus piernas, acomodadas entre las mías. Me mira fijamente unos instantes, extrañamente, hay en sus ojos una emoción que no puedo identificar, recorre mi cuerpo con la mirada lascivamente, aprieta mas el agarre a mis puños.

-Yo te odio, muchísimo más de lo que tú podrías hacerlo, no tienes una idea de cómo te odio Kuchiki Rukia- a continuación, ataca mi boca de nuevo con un furioso beso, uno del que no se si no puedo o no quiero escapar. Puedo sentir claramente cómo termina de desvestirme, arrancando mi ropa sin consideración alguna. Me besa, muerde, chupa, se apodera de todo mi cuerpo sin restricciones, completamente consciente de que ese derecho es únicamente suyo desde el primer momento que me toco, sabe que no puedo oponer resistencia a sus deseos. Sus manos viajan por mi intimidad, preparándola, humedeciéndola con suaves caricias que me hacen sentir estallar de placer… le gusta torturarme, hacer que a gritos le pida más. Saca sus dedos de mi cavidad simplemente para aumentar la tortura… siento su húmeda lengua entrar a mi vagina, sus labios miman mi intimidad con ansias, con gozo, haciéndome desfallecer, grito, gimo su nombre como si fuese lo único que supiera hacer, arqueo la espalda debido al placer incontrolable que me causa, tomo sus cabellos naranjas entre mis manos y empujo su cabeza buscando mas de ese delicioso contacto… siento como aprieta ese botón, ese que me hace desfallecer, caer a la cama sin dejar de llamarle desesperada, rogándole por que termine mi suplicio y me lleve al mismísimo cielo. Sube de nuevo por mi cuerpo, recorriendo con la lengua el trazo que hay entre mi intimidad y mis labios, dándome a probar con un fogoso beso un poco de mi propio sabor. Su miembro esta erecto, el tampoco puede aguantar mucho mas, y sin embargo nos hace sufrir a ambos iniciando un leve roce, levanto mis caderas al acto, exigiéndole más.

-No seas desesperada, enana-muerdo su cuello en señal de disgusto, el ya jugo lo que quiso, ahora me toca a mí. Paso mis manos por ese cuerpo tan bien formado, para después recorrerlo con mis labios, mordiéndole, besándole, dejando mi marca. Llevo mis manos hacia su intimidad, que en esos momentos parecía estar rogando un poco de atención. La cubro con ambas manos, siempre que estamos en la cama, pienso que estas son demasiado pequeñas… o que Ichigo es demasiado grande. Comienzo a acariciar de arriba abajo, recorriéndolo, Ichigo gruñe de placer ante mi tacto, yo se que le fascina que le masturbe, aunque nunca lo admitiría. Aumento la intensidad de los movimientos hasta que siento que quita mis manos violentamente, acomodándose para finalmente tomarme como suya. Nos miramos a los ojos, mintiéndonos por un momento, dejando que me mienta. Ichigo entra sin ninguna consideración a mi interior, arrancándome un quejido mucho mayor a los anteriores, se siente tan bien tenerlo completamente dentro mío… sentirme una con él, sentir que le pertenezco. Sale de a poco, solo para volver a embestir con furia. La delicadeza nunca ha sido su fuerte y doy gracias al cielo que así sea, me toma como le da la gana, hace de mi lo que es su maldita voluntad. Las embestidas aumentan de ritmo, mi cuerpo está a punto de llegar al clímax y lo único que hago es gritar su nombre entre gemidos, los cuales trato de ahogar mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja, inútilmente. Llego al orgasmo dando un último grito, Ichigo… parece que lo único que se decir es su nombre, repetirlo una y mil veces. El me penetra un par de veces más para acabar dentro de mí, llenándome de su esencia, al final se deja caer sobre mi pecho mientras me dispongo a acariciar antes de dormir esos cabellos naranjas que siempre me han llamado la atención… entonces lo escucho, en un susurro mas, como si desease que no lo escuche.

-Te amo Rukia…

-Y yo a ti, Ichigo

_Cierra puertas y ventanas  
que el mismísimo cielo pondrá una sucursal  
en el séptimo piso a las once cincuenta.  
mientras duren los besos y permita el reloj. _

_Cierra puertas y ventanas que en noventa minutos  
habrá que compensar las caricias que caben en los huecos  
que dejan los encuentros furtivos y la soledad.  
Y es que tú ahora tienes dos, y a mí me dividen una._

Ichigo no está en cama cuando despierto, es normal, nunca se queda mucho. Tal vez sea que ya es de madrugada, y Renji no tardara en regresar de su "trabajo", seguro estará cansado y hambriento… debería comenzar a prepararle el desayuno. Me dirijo hacia la cocina, únicamente con una camisa de mi marido puesta. Renji jamás las recoge y fue lo primero que encontré, cuando siento unos brazos rodeando mi cintura y un par de besos húmedos en mi cuello.

-Creí que te habías ido ya

-Tengo tiempo-me susurra llevando sus manos a mis pechos, apretándolos, haciéndome soltar un suspiro mezclado con un suave gemido- vaya… ¿Aun quieres jugar enana? Eres una maldita insaciable…

-Deja de decir estupideces Ichigo- suelta una carcajada, continua con su labor, excitándome- tienes que irte ya, Renji…

-Tu maridito no llegara hoy-me volteo violentamente, mirándole desconfiada. Ichigo puede llegar a ser un gran mentiroso si se lo propone- ¡Es en serio! Deja de verme así…

-No puedo creerte, anoche el me dijo que…

-Pues para que te lo sepas, me lo encontré antes de salir de la oficina-interrumpió rudamente, acorralándome contra la pared- tu hermano le ha pedido que le acompañe a un viaje de negocios y Renji acepto gustoso, de hecho, me pidió que cuando viniera esta noche te lo dijera… al parecer estará fuera al menos un mes

-¿¡Que Renji hizo que!?

-Sh… dijo algo… extraño…-de nuevo sonríe, si bien casi nunca lo hace, esa sonrisa maligna no puede presagiar nada bueno, así como tampoco sus manos levantando la camisa pueden presagiar nada bueno- Renji dijo… "ella merece disfrutar a un hombre que la ame, así como yo no puedo amarla"-acerca más su rostro al mío, nuestros alientos se rozan- así que… prepárate Kuchiki, porque no vas a dormir en todo el mes…

-No me amenaces Kurosaki -paso una de mis piernas por su cintura, Renji disfrutara su viaje con Nii-sama y yo puedo disfrutarlo también… aquí, con Ichigo- no te tengo miedo, Ichigo…

-Voy a hacer que te tragues tus palabras- junta nuestras intimidades, puedo sentir su ya muy abultado miembro rozando mi vagina. Lleva sus labios a mí oído galantemente, al parecer, esta será otra noche sin dormir- Rukia…

_Cierra puertas y ventanas  
que el mismísimo cielo pondrá una sucursal  
en el séptimo piso a las once cincuenta.  
mientras duren los besos y permita el reloj. _

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**¿Les gusto? ¿Pesimo? ¡Porfavor dejen un review!**

**Sus comentarios es lo unico que hace q suba los fics n.n asi que sin ellos todo esto no tendria sentido realmente**

**¡Gracias por leer! Nos vemos**

**Con cariño:**

**Chappy**


End file.
